Stages of Love
by sapphirenian
Summary: Confession, Denial, Heartbreak... What's next? The different stages of being in love. Dair style. Set after Season 4.
1. Confession

**A/N:** Hi! Another story from me! ;) (Well, my friend gave me this SL… I hope she likes it!)

**A/N:** This will only have short chapters as I don't want to add more twists than what the GG writers had already given us. I hope you enjoy! ;)

**Confession**

_What am I doing?_

The first question that popped into Dan's head when he realized he was the next one in line in the ticketing area to retrieve his ticket headed to France.

This was all Eric's fault. All the comments he made while they're in the Hamptons… Urging him to follow her… And even paying for the whole trip to his _death_.

He groaned to himself. He knew deep within his heart that he wanted this. Because if he doesn't, he wouldn't be here in the first place.

He straightened his shoulders and walked up to the ticket agent. Getting hold of his ticket, he breathed deeply.

_Now or never._

He picked up his small bag, knowing that he'll only be staying there for 3 days at most, and made his way towards the plane.

The travel to Monaco was the longest Dan had in his whole life. Not because it's his first time nor the fact that he had to transfer from a plane to a helicopter just to get there; but because no matter how long the travel was, he still couldn't come up what to say to her when he sees her.

He tried to gather his thoughts as he went to the hotel Eric reserved for him. As if on cue, the guy in question called him up.

"Have you talked to her?"

Those were the words that greeted Dan when he answered the call.

"Not yet," Dan said simply.

"What? Where are you?"

"At the hotel."

"What are you doing there?"

"I'm still thinking of what to say to her."

Dan heard an exasperated sigh on the other side of the phone. "Dan, you don't need to formulate a speech. Just come up to her and tell her you love her."

"I don't think I love her…" Dan trailed off.

"Yeah, whatever. Keep telling that to yourself. And when you're done –" Eric paused. "Listen, Dan, you don't have a lifetime to think about this. She has a prince with her right now. Act fast."

Then, the line was cut.

Dan sat on the edge of his bed and placed both hands on his face. A few minutes later, his mind was resolved. He grabbed the hotel keys, his wallet and phone and took off.

Dan had a hard time finding a way to reach the Prince's Palace especially since he doesn't know how to speak their language. He was thankful when a group of teenagers who can speak and understand English led him to a bus stop that will take him there. Climbing up the bus, they told him to follow the posted signs once he reached the last stop.

As he drew nearer to the palace, Dan became anxious. No words are getting to his head and he doesn't even know how to approach her. These thoughts were interrupted when one of the guards told him that the palace was still closed and he was 30 minutes early for its opening time.

Confused as to what the guards said to him, Dan loitered outside the palace grounds and waited patiently. When the gates were finally opened, he realized that he was joined by several people.

A woman in her 30s ushered them inside and began to talk about Monaco's history.

"What's happening?" Dan said out loud.

A teenager turned her head to him and said, "Hi! Are you a tourist as well? We're going to tour the Palace's State Apartments."

Dan's brows furrowed. "State Apartments?"

"Yes," the teenager answered tentatively. "You're here without knowing what you'd be doing?"

"Oh, uhh, not really," Dan answered. He faked a smile. "You go ahead. I'm going to stay at the back."

The girl looked at her suspiciously but left him alone afterwards.

Dan's head was spinning. What does Eric want him to do with a tour of the Prince's Palace? Shaking his head roughly and raking his face with his hand and then his hair, he followed the group.

Although the sight and architecture of the palace is captivating, Dan couldn't help but feel that he shouldn't be having this tour. His main purpose of flying to Monaco was to see Blair and not for any leisure activities.

Entering the Hercule Gallery, everyone is awed to see the different kinds of mythological figure lining on the walls. The people scattered looking at the figures more clearly; this gave Dan the opportunity to approach the Guide.

"Excuse me," Dan said, the woman smiled at him. "I'm here to speak with Blair Waldorf. She's the fiancée of –"

"Ms. Blair?"

"Yes. Ms. Blair," Dan said, relieved that this wouldn't be difficult as he thought.

The woman frowned. "Does she know you, sir?"

"Yes," Dan nodded.

The Guide went outside the door but returned immediately. "Can we have your name, sir? We need to confirm your presence to Ms. Blair."

"Oh, yes, of course. My name's Dan. Dan Humphrey."

The woman nodded and went outside again for a few minutes. When she came back, she was accompanied by a younger woman. The latter moved towards Dan and led him to a new room.

"Please make yourself comfortable. Ms. Blair will be here shortly," the younger woman said, curtsying before walking out of the door and closing it.

Dan looked around the room. He suddenly became aware of how different Blair's life was in the UES compared to what she will be having here. He had half a mind to get out of here and get back to New York before she shows up. He stared down at the marble floor and steeled himself to stay; she has the right to know.

Dan snapped his head up when he heard the door open. He saw the one person plaguing his mind – and heart – for the last few weeks.

_Blair Waldorf._

"Dan?" Blair asked, her face registered in shock.

"Blair," Dan breathed. She looked stunning in her white sundress.

Blair walked towards him as he stood up from the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked again. She sat down and motioned for Dan to do the same. She began to bombard him with questions. "We were just on the phone days ago. Did something happen? Are you with Eric? Rufus? Lily?"

Dan chuckled lightly. "No, nothing happened; and no, I'm not with anyone," he replied as he shook his head.

"Then why are you here?" Blair said with eyebrows knitted together.

Dan's anxiousness returned with nervousness added onto it. What should he say to start the conversation?

"The kiss," he blurted out softly.

"The kiss?" Blair repeated, eyebrows raised.

Dan mentally berated himself. Of all the things to say… He inwardly sighed. "Yes. Our first kiss… I just – I just wanted to tell you that –"

"That the kiss meant nothing," Blair finished. "You already told me that. You flew all the way to Monaco just to repeat them?"

"No, Blair, listen. That kiss – that kiss didn't mean nothing to me. The truth is… It meant everything," Dan confessed as he looked at her straight in the eye.

Dan was so sure that Blair's eyes widened, even if slightly. He continued to explain. "I realized that –"

Blair cut him off. "Why are you telling me this now?" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Because, Blair, I think –" Dan paused as he took a deep breath. "Blair, I think I'm falling in love with you."

**A/N:** So… What do you think? :)


	2. Denial

**A/N: **Whew! I never thought writing this story would be difficult. Not to mention it's only composed of short chapters. It was hard trying to come up with the right words for the characters to say… But I put up my best effort. Enjoy! :)

**Denial**

Blair suddenly stood up and paced back and forth in front of Dan.

Knowing that this isn't usual for Blair Waldorf, Dan called her attention. "Blair?"

Blair stopped pacing and stared at him piercingly. "No."

"No?" Dan echoed.

"Is this some kind of trick that you came up with?" Blair snarled.

"What do you mean trick?" Dan questioned back, confused, eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course. Chuck used you. He's behind all of this. He told Nate to convince you to go here and make me return to New York whatever the cost is. I thought you're smart, Humphrey," Blair huffed.

"What? No! No one's behind this. Well, maybe there is someone behind _this_, meaning how I got here, but it's not them," Dan explained quickly.

"I don't believe you. You can go now," Blair said viciously, turning to leave.

"Blair, listen to me," Dan pleaded, arms reaching to her.

"No, you listen to me, Dan Humphrey," Blair snapped, turning back to Dan. "Whatever it is you're planning, it's not going to work."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Because for the second time, I'm going to tell you… That kiss meant nothing to me," Blair said, her voice wavering slightly.

Apparently, Dan heard the hesitation in her voice that he gained courage in telling her off. "You're lying."

"What?" Blair shrieked in a dangerously low voice, narrowing her eyes. She was utterly shocked by his statement.

Dan spoke firmly as he stood up. "You're in denial, Blair."

Blair stepped closer to Dan with eyes ablaze with anger. "How dare you," she said, pointing her finger to his chest with every word.

Dan wasn't fazed. He began to walk around the room. "You're denying to yourself that you can have feelings for me because I wasn't up to your standards. I'm from Brooklyn; you're from the Upper East Side. You can't admit to yourself that you've taken a liking – even more so, fallen in love – with a pauper like me and not a prince you've been dreaming since you were a little girl. You're –"

"Are you crazy? Where are you getting all those thoughts?" Blair interrupted him, arms crossed.

Dan continued to speak as if he didn't hear Blair. "You're denying yourself the chance of experiencing love from someone who doesn't expect anything from you in return."

"Dan, stop…" Blair said, almost pleading.

"You're denying yourself the freedom of just being 'you' with no mask and no façade to ensure that you'll be loved."

"I said stop," Blair reiterated, starting to get frustrated.

"Can't you see, Blair? You're not meant to be here. This is not –"

"Stop!" Blair exclaimed, falling to the couch behind her, hands covering her ears. She looked down on the floor and shook her head frantically as she released her hands from her ears. "No, you're wrong, Dan. I belong here. I'm _meant_ to be here."

Dan sighed. He doesn't want to argue with a Blair that has her mind already set. He was fighting a losing battle. Instead, he settled for a question that he truly deemed important. "Are you happy, Blair?"

Blair was still looking intently on the floor. Seconds passed before she answered softly, almost like a question, "Yes."

"Are you _happy_?" Dan asked again, unconvinced with her answer.

"Yes," Blair said, more firmly this time. "I am."

Dan approached Blair and kneeled in front of her, taking hold of her hand. "Good. All I want is for you to be happy. Besides, I just wanted to get this out of my chest. And now… Now, I'm a free man," he said, smiling up at Blair while trying to control his emotions.

Blair was avoiding his eyes. Dan embraced her and whispered in her ear, "Goodbye, Blair. Take care of yourself." He stood up and kissed the top of her head before walking out of the room and out of the palace.

Blair stayed where she was, numbed with what happened a few minutes ago, and didn't notice the tears spilling out of her eyes.

– – – –

Dan immediately went back to his hotel and dialed for the airline hotline. He asked to move his flight the following day; there's no reason for him to stay in Monaco any longer. Thankfully, the agent told him that it can be arranged.

For the rest of the day, Dan remained in his room flipping channels on his TV and drinking any liquor he can find in the refrigerator until he fell asleep.

– – – –

Blair kept to herself for the next few days. She still continued to do her daily routine on the palace but she'd always return to her room after doing them.

Every time she and Louis will talk, Blair can't help but wonder what Dan would say or do if he was in their situation. Once she was lost again on her thoughts, Louis noticed and took action.

"Blair, is something wrong?"

A startled Blair looked up to Louis and smiled. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Louis placed a hand on Blair's forehead. "Are you okay? Do you feel anything? Should we get the doctor?"

Blair removed Louis' hand and held on to it. "I'm fine, Louis. Just… thinking." She smiled again.

"About what?" Louis inquired.

Blair breathed deeply before she spoke quietly. "I have to tell you something. Dan came here five days ago."

When Louis didn't say anything, Blair continued. "We talked about a few things. Got into a heated argument… And… And I realized something after that…"

To Blair's surprise, Louis nodded. She stared at him with questioning eyes.

Louis answered her unvoiced question. "I know."

"You knew? How?"

"Your staged kiss with Dan Humphrey wouldn't be believable if you didn't feel anything towards each other," Louis said calmly.

Blair was still confused. "Why didn't you…?"

"I thought that maybe if we're here, away from all of them, you would forget about him as you have forgotten about Chuck," Louis explained.

"Louis…" Blair said, her voice cracked.

"I'm letting you go, Blair."

Tears started to pour out of Blair's eyes. "Louis, I'm so so sorry…"

Louis wiped the tears off her face. He shook his head. "Don't be," he said and then kissed her forehead. "I love you. Don't ever forget that."

Blair nodded furiously as fresh tears poured out. "I'll just say goodbye to you Princess Sophie and your sister…"

"No, I'll do that," Louis stated, not wanting Blair to face his mother's criticism of her calling off the wedding.

"But –"

"Go. Now," Louis smiled.

Blair smiled back at him as she wiped away her tears. "Thank you," she said softly as she stood up and went to her room, gathering her things.

**Next Chapter:** Blair's coming back to New York to finally confess to Dan… What do you think will happen? ;)


	3. Heartbreak

**Recap:** Dan came to Monaco to tell Blair that he was in love with her. Blair, as per usual, denied her feelings for our pauper. Prince Louis eventually realizes this and called off their wedding, letting her go.

**Heartbreak**

Picking up her bag from the baggage conveyor, Blair went out of the airport and called for a cab. No one knew she will be back in New York. All the more reason she was executing her plan. It was early in the morning; she hoped that Dan was still in the loft.

Once she was out of the cab, she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, bracing herself for what was to come. She climbed the stairs quietly, her heart pounding and her ears ringing.

She knocked on the door twice but no one answered. Perhaps he's still asleep? She was confused to find that the door wasn't locked as she tried to knock again. She entered the loft tentatively and was about to call his name when he saw him emerge from the bedroom. Clearly, he just came from bed, his hair disarray and his eyes barely open.

"Oh, good, Humphrey, you're here…" she trailed off once she saw – more of heard – someone shuffling at his back.

A new person appeared and Blair felt her knees go weak when she saw it was Serena.

Dan was pulled out of his sleepiness as he saw who was standing at the door and realized that person's best friend has just gotten out of his room as well. Perfect timing.

"Dan," Serena yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Who's at the –?"

"S…" Blair whispered and Serena snapped her head towards her.

"Blair?" For a moment, Serena widened her eyes. "You're back," she tried to sound cheerful.

"Yeah, I am," Blair answered stupidly. "So?" she said darting her eyes from Dan to Serena.

"We just slept beside each other, that's all," Dan immediately told her, hands up. He doesn't know why he had to clarify it to her; he just felt he needed to.

Blair nodded.

"We're trying our chance again," Serena smiled, stepping closer to Dan and hooking her arms on his. "Maybe this time, it'll be for good."

Blair swallowed. "That's good," she said, even if forced. "I'll just leave you two, then."

She turned around and quickly made her way out. She stopped at the middle of the stairs, closing her eyes while gripping the handrail tight. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down.

Steadying herself, she went down the stairs and hailed a cab going to the Upper East Side.

– – – –

Dan doesn't know what to do. He was rooted to the spot. Why was Blair in his loft? What did she intend to say to him if, maybe, Serena wasn't here? He knew she wanted to tell him something from the way her eyes lit up when she saw him. Or maybe it was just a trick of his eyes… And what about the prince? What happened in Monaco after he left?

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Serena finally released his arm from hers and went to the bathroom. He stumbled towards the couch on the living room; his legs wouldn't function well.

When Serena reappeared from the bathroom, she looked around the loft as if seeing it for the first time.

"Serena," Dan called weakly and she immediately turned to him. "What you said…"

"I know what I said and I meant them," Serena stated, approaching him and sitting down beside him. "I want us to try this again. Remember what we promised last year?"

"Yeah, I do," said Dan, his mind elsewhere.

"So, you are agreeing then?"

"Are you sure you're ready? This will be our last chance, Serena. There won't be a next time," Dan was surprised when he said this.

"Yes, I am," said Serena firmly. "Are you?"

Dan was having mix emotions about it and the next thing he know, he had nodded numbly.

Serena smiled. Touching the side of his face, she made him face her fully. She leaned in slowly towards him as she captured his lips, expecting him to kiss back. He did, to her delight; but as the kiss was beginning to deepen, Dan pulled away.

A frown creased on Serena's forehead. "What's wrong?"

"Serena, I can't," Dan started. "It – this feels wrong. I can't – I can't do this to you."

"Is this about Blair?"

"No, it's not."

"It is," Serena said quietly. "Don't even try to lie to me again."

"She may have some factor over this but Serena, look, we've tried this a million times since High School. We've tried _us_ in different ways but we just don't work. We never will. You know it, deep down; you're just denying it."

Serena didn't say anything.

"But just so this wouldn't get between the two of you, I would never pursue Blair. Besides, she's getting married, right?"

Serena shook her head. "I think the wedding is cancelled."

Dan couldn't believe this. She called her wedding off after he left. Why would she do that? She told him she was happy… He shook his head lightly as he dropped it into his hands, elbows on his knees. He was surprised to hear that he can still speak calmly.

"You still have my word that I wouldn't pursue her, your best friend."

He felt Serena nod and stood up from the couch. She left without another word.

Dan's mind was reeling. What the hell happened to Blair after he left? Why is she back? Did she suddenly have an epiphany that marrying the prince is not the right thing to do? Does it even include him? He roughly shook his head as he groaned out his frustration. He rubbed his face then raked his hands on his hair, pulling them out.

He didn't know what he was doing until he had pressed send on his phone. He had texted Blair telling her that he and Serena were no longer together. There was a reply a minute later.

_That fast, huh?_

_Yeah, well, it would never work out, anyway._ He answered back.

Suddenly, the silence in the room was broken by his phone ringing. As he answered, no greetings were exchanged.

"How is she?"

"Fine, I guess."

"She'll get over it in no time," Blair reassured him.

"I know," he paused. "Listen, Blair, before she took off, we discussed something…"

Blair made no comment so he continued.

""I told her I wouldn't get involve with you anymore. No texts, no calls, no movies, no anything." It wasn't a question and he knew she noticed that, too.

Still, no sound came from the other line.

"Blair?"

She hung up.

Dan stared at his phone incredulously. In truth, he didn't know what to expect from her as he broke that news; but silence and hanging up were definitely not on his list of reactions.

He shrugged. This could be the start of having no involvement with her. Fine by him.

But as he stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, he knew he wasn't fine. At all.

**Next:** We'll get to know what Blair's reaction from Dan's news really is.

**A/N:** Let me know what you think!


End file.
